suzonsnotebookfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath
|book= Book 1, Earth |chapter= 1 |writer= |airdate= August 17, 2012 |previous= }} This is Chapter 2 of . Previously on The Lifebenders }} }} Story Toka's eyes slowly opened, one at a time. He awoke to find Lee Beifong, his sensei, sitting in a chair at the foot of his bed. "Wha-What Happened?"Toka asked. "I taught you a final lesson, a permanent one, one lesson that you will never forget!" Lee said. "What do you mean?" Toka replied as he tried to get out of the bed. To Toka's surprise, he couldn't move. "Look at your legs." Lee said. There was nothing there - his legs were merely stubs sticking out of his body, wrapped in gauze. "Lee, you monster, ho-how could you?" Toka asked. Lee got up from the chair he was sitting in, which was situated near Toka's bed. Lee started to walk away. "I did what I had to do to teach you a lesson." Lee muttered as he looked back at Toka. Toka attempted to pick up the chair that was next to him, but it was too heavy for him in this condition, so he grabbed the green vase, full of flowers, that, according to the card that fell out, Avatar Yangchen had sent him. He threw it with all the energy he had, hurdling it at Lee. Lee took a stance, but it was to late. The vase smashed into Lee's head, causing it to bleed. "Now, I have taught you the lesson..." Toka replied in a quick breath. Lee got up and turned around. After hearing the noise, a nurse came rushing into the room, and collided with Lee. He smashed his foot in the ground, and sent an earth pillar through the wall across from him, shattering it to pieces. Lee turned to Toka. "I'd love to stay and continue this conversation, but I have to go." A few minutes later the nurse slowly started helping herself up, pushing on a chair with one hand, and holding the probable concussion on her head with the other. "Are you alright ma'am?" Toka asked, genuinely concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine..." The nurse replied. "How about you?" "I'm good," Toka said. "I don't get hurt that easily, especially from a weakling like that old man." "Well, just get some rest," the nurse said. "Your body is still in a severe condition. I'll be back soon, just need to get my head checked out." Toka sighed as the nurse hobbled out of the room. He didn't like sitting in a bed with a party of nurses around him all day, examining his "severe" body. He was better than that. He was the best there was. Back in Plains Village, a crowd of citizens were gathering in the street around a man holding up a notice in his hand. "Guys, let me read it myself!" he shouted at the crowds. "Get off of me!" A bulky man snatched the paper out of his hands and looked at it. "Hey, it says here that Toka's in the hospital!" "You serious?" a citizen called out from the crowds. "Read more!" "Yeah, that guy who teaches him cut off of his legs!" the man yelled out, reading the notice. "What's going to happen if someone attacks the Earth Kingdom again? Our savior is gone!" "I hate that teacher of his, whoever it is!" The bulky man kept reading. "Yeah, it says here that Toka went to train the other day and that his teacher, Lee, attacked him." A growing sense of anger began to spread across the crowd in streets of Plains village. Their savior was destroyed. Their celebrity was on the brink of death. And then knew who caused it all. "Lets give Lee what he deserves," a citizen said. "We're a terrorist-free town and I'd like it to stay that way." Clap, Clap, Clap. As the avatar walked towards Toka's home, the noise coming from the crowd grew louder. Clap, Clap, Clap. "Were they awaiting my arrival?" Yangchen humbly inquired from her adviser. Clap, Clap, Clap. Picking up a paper off of the ground, her adviser read "Toka, local villager, and soldier was attacked by his trainer, and wanted terrorist, Lee, bounty 75 gold pieces." Clap, Clap, Clap. "You can stop clapping," shouted Yangchen, "I have a question" Clap, Clap, Silence. "Where can I find Toka?" Yangchen asked, clear and stern. "Toka, may be found at the hospital down the main road." a few people shouted from the crowd. Yangchen turned to her escort. "Take me to this hospital please." Clap, Clap, Clap. "Very well, Madame Yangchen." The escort replied as Yangchen climbed onto the Ostrich Horse she had been given on arrival to Plains Village. Clap, Clap, Clap. As Yangchen, her escort, and her adviser rode off, a crowd started to follow them. Clap, Clap, Clap. "ENOUGH!" shouted the escort. Patter, Pitter, Patter. Immediately, the people fell behind the riders, growing silent. "His room is right this way." a nurse guided Yangchen. Yangchen walked straight into the room, to find a sleeping Toka.